Saga de Water Ivy/Ave Azul: Black Masquerade/Mascaras
Capitulo 281: Sus mejores trapos Horas más tarde… Los Piratas del Ave Azul, así como sus temporales camaradas del Zafiro se encuentran de vuelta en el Ocean Spirit en alguna parte del mar cercana al archipiélago de Jeiza. El ambiente general en el lugar es de un solo sentir: desaliento. Angélique: ¿Algún rastro de problemas? Kin: Nop. Por ahora. Desde el nido de cuervo, Kin observa hacia el horizonte con un catalejo mientras la mayor parte de los de Ave Azul desarrollan algunas de las que suelen ser sus tareas, carentes de cualquier entusiasmo que normalmente puedan tener al hacerlas. Bert arregla los daños del Spirit causados por las balas y el incendio. Mia reparte agua a sus camaradas. James revisa sus municiones. Taylor atiende las heridas de Evangeline mientras esta limpia su arco y Angélique está al timón, maniobrando el barco y manteniéndolo en movimiento constante cerca del archipiélago para evitar algún otro ataque sorpresa. Además ni Jean, ni Big Bird, ni Belen están el barco, pues han salido de reconocimiento hacia Plin y Strom con esperanza de encontrar información que pueda ayudarlos a salvar a Katrina y a los esclavos. Bert: ¿Creen que hayan encontrado algo? James: Eso espero… El muchacho rubio saca de su bolsillo la fotografía de él con Jane y se queda observándola un momento, aún más nostálgico que de costumbre. James: …Podría ser la última oportunidad de salvarlos a todos. En ese momento, se oye un Den Den Mushi sonar el cual resulta estar en el interior del chalEco de Angélique. Esta procede a contestar con celeridad, escuchando la voz de su capitán al otro lado de la línea. Angélique: ¡¿Jean!? ¿Lograron encontrar algo? Jean: Tal parece que si. Les daremos los detalles cuando volvamos al Spirit pero antes , necesito que lo lleves a cierto lugar. Belen te dirá cómo llegar a través del Den Den Mushi de Kin. Angélique: Entendido. Jean: Nos vemos allá. Ka'cha La Navegante, siguiendo la petición de su capitán y las instrucciones de Belen, lleva al Ocean Spirit hasta la “Ensenada de Sulphur”, lugar en el qué por la actividad volcánica presente en el lugar, se elevan fumarolas de azufre desde el mar, creando una densa capa de “niebla” de olor pungente que no pasa desapercibida para los piratas. James: ¡Ughhh! ¡Huele horrible aquí! Mia: Yughh. Apesta a cuando Bert usa el baño después de comer estofado de huevo. Bert: Oye, no huele tan mal. Taylor: El olor me está mareando. ¿Por qué Jean quería que lo viéramos aquí? En ese momento aparecen y aterrizan Jean, Belen y Big Bird, los cuales oyen la pregunta de Taylor y proceden a responderla. Jean: Por camuflaje. Aquí Water Ivy no nos encontrara por mucho que lo intente. Big Bird: Camuflaje, Camuflaje. Belen: Y porque la Ensenada de Sulphur es el lugar más cercano en Strom a la siguiente isla de Jeiza: Flegrei. Evangeline: ¿Flegrei? Belen: Si. Nuestro objetivo está ahí. Ante estas palabras, los del Ave Azul se exaltan. Mia: ¿Quieres decir que Katrina y los esclavos están ahí? Belen: Se que su camarada estará ahí seguro, así que es muy posible que los esclavos también lo estén. Angélique: ¿Cómo están tan seguros de eso? Jean: Escuchamos de mucha gente en Strom y Plin que la “Madame Winchester” ofrecerá una gran mascarada para celebrar el cumpleaños quince de su hija y presentarla en sociedad. Mia: ¿Una fiesta para Katrina? Angélique: Tsk… esa bruja… Belen: La fiesta será ofrecida en su finca en Flegrei mañana en la noche. Lugar en el que Kin y yo creemos que esta la “base beta” de Water Ivy. Este comentario causa algo de sorpresa en los piratas pero también conflicto. Mia: ¿Sabían de otro lugar de Water Ivy y no nos dijeron. James: ¿Creen? ¿No tienen la certeza? Belen: Desgraciadamente no. Nunca hemos estado en el lugar. Kin: Flegrei no es como sus islas hermanas. Es el lugar más exclusivo del archipiélago. Ahí viven los súper ricos y solo se puede entrar a la isla con invitación. Solo pudimos sobrevolar el lugar con los poderes de Belen, y eso de muuuuuuy lejos porque acercarse incluso desde el aire está prohibido. Te arriesgas a que te vuelen en pedazos con un cañón. Belen: Por esa razón tampoco les dijimos del lugar hasta ahora, además de que no teníamos ninguna prueba de que Hiedra, su amiga o los esclavos estuvieran ahí. Pero ahora la tenemos. James: Hmphhh…ya veo. Belen: Con la fiesta, mucha gente entrará a la isla y a la Finca de Hiedra de las Aguas. Es la oportunidad perfecta. Bert: ¿Oportunidad? Jean: Si. Preparen sus mejores trapos, chicos, que vamos a colarnos en la alta sociedad. Capitulo 282: Día solitario Al día siguiente... Ha llegado el día de la gran mascarada y en la finca de Flegrei la situación no podría ser más caótica. Decenas de sirvientes de la casa Winchester corren de un lado a otro alistando toda clase de detalles de la fiesta. La propia Ivonne supervisa todos los preparativos: La bebida, los bocadillos, la decoración, la recepción, la música y toda esa clase de cosas. Sin embargo, aún no está listo lo más importante: la joven Madmoiselle Winchester. Ivonne: ¿Dónde están la estilista y la maquilladora? ¿Por qué aún no llega la modista con el vestido? Es el gran día de “ mi niña”, todo debe ser perfecto. Las doncellas que alistaran a Katrina no pierden tiempo para cumplir el mandato de la Madame. Estilista: No se preocupe, Madmoiselle. Quedará preciosa. Katrina: Si… que bien. Una mujer procede a deshacer las distintivas coletas de Katrina y luego corta su largo cabello para darle un estilo más moderno. Katrina solo observa con un silencio doloroso, recordando como es que obtuvo las coletas en primer lugar y como es que la han acompañado desde entonces. Hace 11 años María: Solo un poco más y quedaras lista. Una pequeña Katrina se encuentra sentada en un banquito alto. Tras ella, está María peinando su largo y hermoso cabellos azabache. Con unas cuantas pasadas del cepillo y un par de listones, María termina de peinar a la pequeña niña la cual ahora tiene dos colitas a cada lado de la cabeza Katrina: ¿Me veo bonita? María: Te ves preciosa. ¿Lista para despedirte de papá y mamá? Katrina: Sip. La niña toma de la mano a su nana y juntas se dirigen al puerto de Louludia, donde sus padres se preparan para abordar un barco. Al ver a la niña, su padre va corriendo a abrazarla, mientras que Ivonne se queda inmóvil, más interesada en sus propias uñas que en su hijita. Fernand: Oh, mi dulce niña. Qué lindas colitas ¿María te peino? La niña dice que si con la cabeza. Fernand: Te ves preciosa. El hombre hace una trompetilla en la mejilla de su hijita, causando su risa. Fernand: Como te voy a extrañar. Katrina: Quiero ir. Pero la mujer de Fernand interrumpe el dulce momento. Ivonne: El Grand Line es muy peligroso para una niña pequeña. Tienes que quedarte aquí, dónde estás a salvo. ¿Entendido, mi florecilla? La niña ante esto baja la cabeza con tristeza y responde. Katrina: Si, mami. Ivonne: Que buena niña. Adiós. La mujer simplemente agita el cabello de la chiquilla y se sube al barco sin más. Mientras que Fernand la abraza un rato más, la carga en brazos y luego se la entrega a María. Fernand: Volveremos por ella una vez que logremos establecer una base en el Grande Line, hasta entonces, cuidela por favor. María: Por supuesto, señor. Pero ellos no habrían de volver… Hace unas semanas… Katrina se encuentra en el cuartel de las mujeres del Ocean Spirit, siendo “peinada” por Mia. Sin embargo, la bebedora tiene problemas para hacer sus distintivas coletas, dejándolas torcidas. Lo que causa la risa de la niña, así como de Angélique y Evangeline que también están en el cuartel. Katrina: Jajajaja, una está más arriba que la otra. Angélique: Déjame ayudarte. Mia: No están fácil como crees. Con un rápido movimiento del cepillo. Angélique arregla el peinado de la chiquilla dejando en ligero ridículo a la cocinera. Mia: En mi defensa, crecí criada por papá. No sé ni como peinarme a mi misma. Las chicas se ríen por todo el asunto, mientras que Angélique juega con las coletas de su amiga. Finalmente, la estilista termina de arreglar su cabello y le da a la niña un espejo para que se mire en el. El nuevo peinado la hace parecer algo mayor y la hace ver muy hermosa, pero Katrina se siente vacía al ver que los mechones de cabello que hacían sus coletas, las cuales han formado parte de su ser y que de alguna forma la hacían sentir querida ya no están. Mientras tanto en el Spirit… Los del Ave Azul y las del Zafiro revisan su plan una última vez antes de prepararse para la operación, repasando cada detalle. Bert: Entonces, escondiéndonos en la niebla de azufre y ocultos por la noche, Jean y Belen nos subirán. Jean: Si , usaré mi forma de guacamayo y Belen su forma de … ¿Qué era? ¿Pichón? Belen: Paloma… Jean: Eso. Volando los llevaremos hasta arriba y con los trajes de gala, deberíamos pasar desapercibidos en un principio. Pero solo por si las dudas, robaremos las invitaciones de varios de los invitados reales. Ahí es donde entran James y Evangeline. Repitanme que es lo que tienen que hacer. James: Cargamos nuestras armas con proyectiles de sueño y disparamos a los invitados que vengan desprevenidos. Luego robamos las invitaciones. Jean: Excelente. Una vez adentro, cada quien se encargará de buscar cualquier entrada secreta en la casa y comunicara a los otros por Den Den Mushi. Belén: Recuerden, procuren no entablar conversación o llamar la atención en la medida de lo posible. Y si es inevitable, no olviden sus nombres clave. Mia: Entendido. Jean: Si ya está todo planeado, preparemonos entonces. Hay una fiesta esperándonos. Todos los piratas se dirigen a sus respectivos cuarteles para prepararse, excepto por Angélique. Esta se queda inmóvil por un momento, mirando al suelo con tristeza. Jean alcanza a notarlo y se preocupa, así que decide hablar con ella. Jean: ¿Estas bien? Angélique: Si no hubiera perdido a Katrina de vista en el mercado, ella … debí cuidarla mejor. Le prometi a María que la mantendríamos a salvo. Jean: Ambos lo hicimos y eso haremos. Después de hoy, ella estará a salvo . Angélique: Eso espero… ¿Sabes que es curioso? Me esforcé tanto por darle un feliz cumpleaños quince que acabe arruinandolo igual que los de todos nosotros. Que estupidez… Ante estas palabras, Jean se da cuenta de algo y siente curiosidad. Jean: Ahora que lo pienso, nunca dijiste cómo fue tu cumpleaños quince, pero lo calificas de horrible igual que los nuestros. ¿Por qué? Angélique parece aún más decaída ahora. Angélique: Fue el primer cumpleaños que pase absolutamente sola. Antes de eso tenía a Umibaba o a mis padres. Pero para el quince, todos ellos ya estaban muertos. Fue el inicio de los días más solitarios de mi vida… al menos hasta que te conocí a ti y a Big Bird. Jean: Angélique… Angélique: Y luego conocimos a Katrina y estaba tan sola como yo alguna vez estuve. Así que me propuse a que no dejaría que ella se volviera a sentir así. Pero falle. Ella debe estar tan triste y sola ahora. Y la pelirroja tiene razón, pues en la finca de Winchester. A pesar de estar rodeada actualmente de lujos y cuidados de muchas personas, Katrina atraviesa el día más solitario de su vida entera y silenciosamente, derrama una sola lágrima. Capitulo 283: La heredera de la casa Winchester La noche cae en Flegrei y la fiesta que presentará en sociedad a la única hija de Madame Winchester está por comenzar. Esta ya se ha puesto su atavío para la mascarada consistente en un elegante vestido púrpura con un largo abrigo fucsia, guantes y una máscara elegante cubriendo sus ojos. Ivonne: Muy bien. Los invitados empezarán a entrar de un momento a otro así que atiendanlos como se debe. Sirvientes: Como desee, Madame. Luego, la mujer entra a una habitación en donde terminan de arreglar a Katrina. Esta va vestida con un hermoso thumb|114pxvestido lila y lleva en las manos una máscara con temática de murciélago. Todo esto unido a su nuevo peinado la hace ver algo más madura y hermosa, algo que a Ivonne parece gustarle mucho. Ivonne: Oh, te ves divina. ¿Lista para la fiesta? Katrina: Si… Pero nuevamente a Ivonne no le gusta la manera de contestar de su hija. Con un gesto pide a las doncellas que las excusen para quedarse a solas con la jovencita y una vez sucedido esto, la mujer se acerca amenazadoramente a la sangre de su sangre. Ivonne: ¿Qué te había dicho sobre responder así? Katrina: Lo sien… Pero súbitamente, Katrina es abofeteada por su madre con tal fuerza que la manda al suelo, dejándole un ojo amoratado en el proceso. Katrina mira hacia arriba mientras se sostiene el rostro dolorido, observando con sorpresa y cierta repulsión que uno de los brazos de su madre ha crecido músculos tan grandes y tan repentinamente que casi ha desgarrado su abrigo. Ivonne: ¡Está es tu última advertencia! ¡Si sigues con esa actitud, María se muere mañana mismo! La mujer recobra la compostura y a la vez hace que su brazo vuelva a su talla normal pues empieza a oírse barullo afuera de la finca, indicando que los invitados han llegado. Ivonne: ¡Ahora, saldrás allá afuera con una sonrisa! ¡Harás tú presentación y serás la hija perfecta! ¡¿Entendido!? La niña, temiendo a la furia de su madre más que otras veces, la mira a los ojos y responde tan claro como le permite su trémula voz Katrina: Si, madre. Ivonne: ¡Y ponte la máscara! ¡No quiero que nadie vea ese moretón! La mujer sale para abrir las puertas y empezar a recibir a los invitados. En el momento en que Katrina se queda sola, empieza a llorar profusamente. Mientras tanto… Los Piratas del Ave Azul y sus aliadas han comenzado el plan. Usando los poderes de las Tori Tori. Jean y Belen suben a sus compañeros hasta la meseta de Flegrei y cuidadosamente se escabullen hasta el exterior de la Finca de Winchester. Una vez ahí, esperan. Kin: (en voz baja) ¡Ahí viene un grupo! Jean: (susurrando) ¡Evangeline! ¡James! ¡Prevenidos! Con un movimiento rápido cada uno, los dos tiradores dejan inconscientes a varios invitados. Tras un escrutinio rápido, encuentran lo que quieren de ellos, las invitaciones. Jean: ¡Bingo! Belen: Hay que asegurarnos de que estos no aparezcan. Taylor: Yo me encargo. Usando una buena cantidad de cintas, los Piratas amarran a los invitados inconscientes y luego los arrojan al otro lado de una barda de arbustos. Belén: Muy bien, vamos a entrar. Recuerden, establezcan el menor contacto con los otros invitados, traten de no llamar la atención y no olviden sus nombres claves. Jean: Si encuentran a Katrina, traten de hablar con ella. Informe le del plan y hagan que los siga cuando todo termine. Todos: Entendido. Los Piratas entran entonces a la finca de Winchester ataviados como si también fueran invitados. A pesar de que sus atuendos encajan perfectamente en la escena, algunos de los otros invitados cuchichean sobre ellos. Joven: Que señoritas tan hermosas. Señorita 1: ¿Ya viste que muchachos tan elegantes? Señorita 2: ¿Quiénes son? Señorita 1: No lo sé, pero parecen buen partido, jijijiji. 550px Tras un rato, todos los presentes son invitados a pasar a la parte más importante de la finca: la mansión, y su opulencia no pasa desapercibida para los piratas. La construcción está hecha totalmente de mármol pulido, de los techos cuelgan enormes candeleros de intrincado diseño y las paredes rebozan de pinturas y esculturas. Junto a los otros invitados, observan como Ivonne Winchester baja gracilmente por la escalera doble de su gran mansión, dándoles la bienvenida. Ivonne: Mis queridos invitados, les agradezco por poder acompañarnos el día de hoy en este día tan importante. La presentación y celebración del cumpleaños quince de mi única hija y heredera. Katrina Winchester. Del otro lado de la escalera doble aparece una silueta bastante más pequeña. Se trata nada más y nada menos que Katrina, la cual se ve hermosa y distinguida, pero tan diferente de su yo usual que a sus compañeros les cuesta reconocerla. Angélique: ¿Katrina? Mia: Santo cielo… La jovencita hace una reverencia ante los invitados y les lanza una sonrisa. A la mayoría de los presentes les parece encantadora, pero sus camaradas notan la verdad en Katrina pues está no tiene su calidez usual, su sonrisa es gélida. Ivonne: Y ahora, sin más preámbulos. ¡Que comience la fiesta! ¡¡¡Música, maestro!!! Capitulo 284: Infiltrándose en la alta sociedad La música invade majestuosamente el lugar y varios de los invitados van a la pista para bailar mientras que otros disfrutan de la comida y la bebida y otros más cuchichean sobre la fiesta, la anfitriona y su hija. Mujer: ¿No te parece que Madmoiselle Winchester se ve triste? Hombre: No debe ser para menos. Tener que pasar un día tan importante como este tan poco tiempo después de haber perdido a su padre. Aunque es curioso, La Madame se ve completamente feliz, como si hubiera superado ya el asunto de sus esposo. Mujer: Tienes razón. Tal vez fue un poco desconsiderado de parte de la Madame realizar la fiesta . Supongo que sin su esposo, deberá desesperada por presentar a su hija en sociedad para poder casarla de inmediato y que un hombre mantenga la fortuna familiar. Los piratas mientras tanto, continúan con su operación para salvar a Katrina y a los esclavos. Mia: Talvez allá una puerta oculta detrás de…uy… En uno de sus intentos por buscar una puerta secreta, Mia acaba asomada bajo una mesa, lo que llama la atención de un caballero. Caballero: ¿Busca algo, señorita? Mia:¿Qué? Ah si, buscaba mi…mi bolso. La pelinaranja finge encontrarlo y se levanta rápidamente queriendo evitar conversación, pero el caballero arruina su escape ofreciéndole una copa de vino. Caballero: ¿Gusta una copa? Mia, sin saber que hacer duda por un momento, ante la mirada preocupada de varios de sus camaradas, que temen que se descubra que no pertenece a la alta sociedad. Belén: Oh no… Sin embargo, la mujer delicadamente toma la copa por el tallo, la menea un poco, huele el contenido y luego da un pequeño sorbo, haciendo una pequeña mueca. Mia: No está mal. Pero personalmente no me gusta mucho el sabor afrutado. Prefiero algo más amargo y picante. Un cosecha de Wurzburger de la tierra de Micqueot, eso habría estado perfecto. Caballero: Vaya, es usted toda una conocedora. ¿De dónde viene tanta sapiencia en el tema? Mia: Mi padre me enseñó. De hecho, y sin afán de presumir, soy una gran coleccionista de licores finos. Aliviados porque el gusto o vicio de Mia por el alcohol ha salvado su farsa, los piratas continúan con su operación. Pero pronto se ven en otra encrucijada, cuando James y Evangeline, que realizan la búsqueda juntos, son alcanzados por las burlas de unas señoritas de alcurnia. Señorita 1: Era una mascarada, querida, no una fiesta de disfraces,fufufufu. Señorita 2: Tus alitas de pichón han quedado totalmente fuera de lugar, fufufufufu. James se inquieta por el comentario, temiendo que Evangeline pueda reaccionar de manera que los delate, sin embargo, está actúa muy a la altura. Evangeline: ¿En serio? Es una lástima Tendré que decirle a Lord Augustus que las alas de plumas de Bilkan que el tanto alabo son risibles. Se sentirá tan decepcionado. Señoritas: ¿Lord Augustus? Evangeline: Si, el príncipe de Caelia. ¿No tienen la dicha de conocerlo? Señoritas:¿Caelia? Evangeline: Debo suponer que eso es un no. Es una pena, el hombre es un encanto. Espero que puedan conocerlo algún día y contarle sobre su opinión de las “ alitas de pichón”. Con su permiso. La rubia toma por el brazo a James y se retira junto a este mientras se ríe fascinado. James: Eso fue brillante. Evangeline: Crecí en un palacio, ¿Recuerdas? Aprendes a lidiar con la alta sociedad. Por su parte, Bert usa el bastón con el que completa su atuendo para dar leves golpecitos a las paredes de la salón y los pasillos cercanos, tratando de buscar un falso muro o puerts. Pero por desgracia, llama la atención de una mujer madura. Dama: Buenas noches caballero. Si no es indiscreción, puedo preguntar qué es lo que está haciendo. Bert: ¿Qué que hago? Oh ,si. Yo …err… admiraba la calidad del mármol de los muros. Es una maravillosa construcción. Dama: Pues si que lo es. Aunque debo decir que no tanto como mi casa, fufufufu. Entendiendo que la mujer ha hecho un chiste, Bert se ríe, aunque un poco forzado. Dama: Oh, lo siento. ¿Dónde están mis modales? Me presento. Yo soy Lady Antonieta de Bourgh La mujer hace una leve reverencia y Bert le devuelve el gesto lo mejor que puede. Bert: Es un placer, Milady. Yo soy…ahmm…Sir …Robert… Blake. Antonieta: Vaya, un sir. La mujer se acerca un poco. Antonieta: ¿Y de casualidad hay una Lady Blake? Bert: Oh no. Mi querida Eliza nos dejó hace tiempo. Antonieta: Oh ,lo lamento. Yo también se lo que es perder al amor. Bert: Descuide, sucedió hace mucho. Antonieta: Entonces, ¿No le molestaría si le propongo que me invite a bailar? Ya sabe. Algo lento y romántico y luego talvez podamos ir a un lugar más “reservado”. Bert: Ahmm….esta bien… Sin saber cómo declinar la invitación y seguir con su papel, a Bert no le queda más remedio que salir a bailar con la dama. Mientras tanto, el resto de sus camaradas intenta acercarse a Katrina o buscar algo que los lleve a los esclavos. Si embargo, todos enfrentan situaciones similares a las anteriores. Debido a la gran cantidad de personas , no tienen ni la más mínima oportunidad de acercarse a Katrina a solas o de investigar la casa sin llamar la atención. Aunque si logran reunirse entre ellos para comentar sobre sus pocos progresos. Jean: Esto no está funcionando. No he podido acercarme a Katrina en toda la noche ni encontré nada. Y eso que busque por toda la mansión. Angélique: Yo tampoco. Mia: Tampoco yo. ¿Qué hay del resto? James: Nada. Evangeline: Nada. Bert: Nada tampoco. Oh, y si una mujer rubia de vestido azul pregunta por mi, no me han visto. Kin: Tskk…brillante.¿ Entonces que procede? Belen: Debemos buscar una oportunidad de hablar con su amiga. Puede que ella sepa algo. Jean: ¿Pero que oportunidad? Súbitamente, la música se detiene pues la Madame Winchester va a hacer un anuncio. Ivonne: Es hora del momento especial de la noche. El Vals. Capitulo 285: El Vals Archivo:Dance of the Damned.ogg Los músicos comienzan a tocar de nuevo y se abre la pista para el más importante baile de la noche. Por tradición, la joven presentada en sociedad debe bailar con todos los jóvenes varones en edad casadera. Cuando Katrina empieza a bailar, sus camaradas lo toman como una oportunidad. Belen: Perfecto, todo el mundo está mirando a la pista. Deberíamos aprovechar para buscar cualquier entrada o cuarto secreto. Jean: Entendido. Belen: Jean, James Taylor. Ustedes tres deberían pasar a la pista de baile. Puede ser la única oportunidad de acercarse a Katrina además de que se aseguran de mantener la atención lejos de nosotros. James: Suena como a un plan para mí. Vamos. Los tres muchachos se dirigen a la pista para bailar con la cumpleañera. El primero en acercarse es Taylor, al que Katrina reconoce en segundos. Sobresaltada da un pequeño traspié, pero el médico la sostiene y evita que caiga, causando la conmoción y admiración de algunas jóvenes damas que consideran el acto como caballeresco. Pero a Katrina hace que le entre pánico. Katrina: (En voz baja) ¿¡Qué demonios hacen aquí!? Taylor: Vinimos por ti. El pelirrojo da una graciosa vuelta a la jovencita y continua bailando con Katrina, la cual esta tratando de contener su pánico. Katrina: ¡Les dije que se fueran! Taylor: ¿Cómo esperabas que nos fuéramos sin ti? Eres nuestra camarada, nuestra amiga. Katrina: Ya no más. Por favor, vete. El turno de bailar de Taylor termina y debe abrir paso a una nueva pareja. Para evitar parecer muy obvios, los camaradas dejan que varios jóvenes caballeros pasen antes de que otro de ellos se aventure, siendo el siguiente James. Katrina esta vez se muestra menos sorprendida pero igualmente preocupada. Katrina: ¿¡Que ustedes son sordos!? ¡Váyanse por favor! El chico tuerto da varios giros con la muchacha alrededor de la lista de baile, encandilado a varias de las otras jóvenes, pero agotando la cordura de la chiquilla. James: Escuchame, Katrina. No sé a qué le tienes miedo o que fue lo que sucedió, pero estamos aquí para salvarte a ti. A ti y a todos los esclavos. Por favor, Katrina. ¿No quieres irte de aquí? ¿No quieres ayudar a esas personas? Katrina: Yo... Katrina recuerda la horrible visión que vio al descubrir a su madre. Todas esas personas atrapadas, sufriendo. Aun quiere ayudarlos .Sin embargo, el recuerdo del dedo de su padre y el pensamiento de lo que podría suceder a María la hacen retroceder. Katrina: No puedo… El turno de James termina y suelta la mano de la cumpleañera para permitir a los últimos bailarines una danza con su joven amiga. Cuando la música ya se acerca a su final. Jean toma el último turno para bailar con ella. Esta, con mirada triste, toma su mano y dirección. Katrina: Jean, te lo imploro. Váyanse de aquí y no vuelvan. Jean: Sabes bien que no voy a hacer eso. Le prometí a María que te mantendría a salvo, ¿Recuerdas? Katrina: ¡Ahora yo soy la que tiene que mantener a salvo a María! ¡¡Si lo vuelvo a estropear…tsk...! Jean: ¿Qué? ¿A qué te refieres? Katrina: ¡Solo lárgate! ¡aléjate de mi! Katrina simplemente se mantiene en silencio esta vez. Con una vuelta y una reverencia, la música termina y Jean es obligado a soltar la mano de su músico, la cual termina el baile con una lágrima y se aleja. Jean: ¡Katrina, espera! Sin embargo, la quinceañera es abordada por una veintena de personas incluida su madre, impidiéndole a Jean acercársele. Comenzando a sacar conclusiones sobre la situación, hace una seña para reunirse con sus camaradas. James y Taylor aparecen de inmediato y le siguen la mayoría de ellos salvo por Angélique que no parece estar cerca. Evangeline: ¿Lograron informar a la Señorita Katrina? Kin: ¿Nos ayudará? Taylor: No. Solo quiere que nos vayamos de aquí. James: Se veía demasiado asustada como para hacer cualquier cosa. Jean: Creo saber porque. Cuando baile con ella, dijo que estaba protegiendo a María. Hiedra de las Aguas debió amenazarla con hacerle daño. Kin: ¿Quién es María? Jean: Su nana. Katrina la quiere más que nadie en el mundo. Belén: Tiene sentido. James: ¿Y que hay de ustedes? Lograron descubrir algo. Bert: Nada. Pero entonces llega Angélique con ellos, y su mirada severa es visible aún debajo de su máscara. Angélique: Ustedes no, pero yo sí. Capitulo 286: Lo opuesto Los compañeros de la pelirroja la miran con intensidad ante sus palabras tan serias. Mia: Significa que… Jean: ¡¿Encontraste algo!? Angélique: Si. Durante el vals alcance a ver a una mujer que ya habíamos visto antes. La asistente de Ivonne Winchester. Bert: ¿La gafotas de cabello púrpura y piernas torcidas? Angélique: La misma. Belen: Estás describiendo a “Pies de Pistola Beretta”. No solo es la asistente de Hiedra de las Aguas, es su mejor teniente y asesina. Si pudiéramos llamar a alguien la mano derecha de Hiedra de las Aguas, esa sería ella. Mia: Vaya, y parecía que no mataba ni una mosca… Angélique: El caso es que la vi susurrandole algo a Winchester y luego está la mando a ir afuera. La seguí para saber a dónde iba y vi que fue a una especie de caseta para empleados. Iba a seguirla también ahí pero uno de los guardias debió sospechar de mi porque se puso a cuidar justo en frente. Kin: Debe ser ahí. La entrada al almacén de los esclavos. Jean: Evangeline, ¿Puedes confirmar con tu mantra si los esclavos están ahí? La joven alada sigue la petición de su capitán, cierra los ojos y trata de enfocar su poder. Evangeline: Alcanzó a percibir voces pero se oyen muy difusas. Deben estar muy profundo bajo tierra. Taylor: Entonces hay que entrar ahí. Mia: Pero eso no resuelve el asunto de Katrina. Si hacemos cualquier cosa podríamos ponerla en peligro a ella o a su nana. Belen: Deberemos ser ultra sigilosos. Habrá que sacar a todos los esclavos en silencio y sin levantar alarmas. Bert: Detesto ser la nube negra en su día de sol pero ,¿Cómo demonios vamos a hacer eso? Deben de haber centenares de esclavos y docenas de guardias. Se darían cuenta de inmediato. Pero entonces, las palabras del Jabalí del Mar, dan a James una idea. James: Entonces hagamos lo opuesto. Saquémoslos donde todo el mundo los vea. Todos: ¿Qué? James: Piénsenlo un poco. Todos en esta fiesta piensan que Ivonne Winchester tiene una imagen impecable. La misma fiesta es para mantener en alto su farsa. Si liberamos a los esclavos y hacemos que estén a la vista de todo el mundo, la farsa se descubrirá y la imagen pública de Hiedra de las Aguas quedará manchada para siempre. Mia: Eso es…¡Brillante! Si eso pasará, Hiedra de las Aguas perdería toda su credibilidad y ya no tendría oportunidad de intentar lastimar a Katrina o a su nana. Al resto de los del Ave Azul el plan les parece perfecto y lo aceptan de inmediato, pero las del Zafiro lo meditan un poco. Belen: La idea en si no está mal, pero aún así vamos a tener que actuar con algo de sigilo. Al menos, en principio. Kin: Si llamamos la atención demasiado rápido o levantamos las alarmas, podrían calificarnos de invasores o asesinos y causaríamos justo el efecto contrario. James: Hmphhh… tiene sentido. Taylor: ¿Entonces que? Evangeline: Vamos a necesitar distracciones. Primero, hay que deshacernos del guardia de la caseta. Mia: Podríamos llamar a Big Bird para eso. Nadie sospecharía de un ave. Evangeline: Segundo. Vamos a tener que mantener a la gente de la fiesta ocupada, no deben darse cuenta de lo que hacemos hasta el momento oportuno. Kin: Eso va a ser lo complicado. Belén: ¿Cómo vamos a mantener a toda esa gente distraída? Jean y Angélique se miran en ese momento y dan a entender que tienen la mis manos loca idea. Jean: Usaremos la misma distracción que usamos antes. Angélique: La pista de baile… Capitulo 287: Distracción ardiente Mientras tanto, Katrina se encuentra observando la fiesta intranquilamente mientras su madre junto a ella plática amenamente con varios miembros de la alta sociedad. Cuando termina de conversar, la mujer se dirige a su hija y le habla con un todo de voz casi alegre. Ivonne: Estoy realmente sorprendida. Te has comportado mucho mejor de lo que creí que harías. Sigue así, y te espera un futuro brillante. La mujer le dedica a su hija una sonrisa que le dejaría la sangre helada a cualquiera. Pero aunque intimidada, Katrina se la devuelve trémulamente para luego mirar lejos con dolor. Poco después, la Madame recibe un comunicado de uno de sus sirvientes, avisando que tiene una llamada vía Den Den Mushi. Ivonne: Excusenme un momento, iré a mis aposentos a atender una llamada. Mientras esto sucede, los piratas están a punto de realizar su plan. Saliendo un momento de salón, Jean ha invocado a Big Bird y lo deja a cargo de sus compañeros. Jean: Recuerda Big Bird. Debes seguir la señal de James. Big Bird : Entendido, entendido. Acto seguido, el peliazul vuelve a entrar al salón junto con Angélique. Esta toma una copa de champagne de la charola de un mesero y da un sorbo mientras que el joven va hasta donde están los músicos. Este susurra algo al director de la orquesta y este parece negar con la cabeza para luego ofrecerle un fajo de belis, y obtener una respuesta afirmativa. Jean: Es hora del show. Archivo:Daniel y Alejandra Por una Cabeza Tango Dance.ogg La música cambia súbitamente llamando la atención de todos los presentes incluida Katrina, la cual entonces reconoce a Jean y Angélique los cuales se encuentran en la pista de baile. Katrina: (¿¡Qué demonios están haciendo?!) Los violines cantan. Angélique abandona la copa de champagne que había tomado y luego camina sensualmente hasta el centro de la pista, llamando la atención de la mayoría de los caballeros, los cuales observan embelesados a la joven. Hombre: Mira eso.. Cuando finalmente llega al centro, toma las orillas de la abertura de su vestido y deja al descubierto sus esculturales piernas, para posteriormente moverse sensualmente al ritmo de la música a la cual se ha unido el bandoneón y el piano. Con un dedo señala a Jean el cual se acerca altivamente hacia ella y luego enfrentan posturas y miradas mientras dan una vuelta sin dejar de verse. Ante estos atrevidos pasos , los invitados empiezan a chismear. Dama: ¿Quiénes son ellos? Señorita: Escuché que él es el hijo y heredero de un rico militar de un país cercano y que ella es hija de mercaderes vueltos millonarios. Mientras hablan de ellos, la joven pareja da un paso hacia atrás, poniendo distancia entre ellos abruptamente para luego recuperar su cercanía haciendo un desplante con el pie que si bien no los hace tocarse ,si los deja en una posición comprometedora. Acto seguido, el peliazul toma a la pelirroja de mano y cadera y dan una arrolladora vuelta que termina con sus piernas dobladas y sus cuerpos cercanos al suelo. Llegado este punto, para bien o mal, la gente ya no puede dejar de mirar. Dama: ¡Ughhh! ¡Que vulgar! Señorita: ¡Ummmmh! ¡Que vigor! Aprovechando esto, el resto de los piratas por fin pone en marcha la otra parte del plan. James: Muy bien, Big Bird. Haz lo tuyo. Haciendo gala de sus habilidades, Big Bird distrae al guardia de la caseta ensuciando su abrigo con sus desechos. Guardia: ¡Oye, es un traje de un millón de belis! El hombre sigue a Big Bird molesto y este lo guía lejos de la caseta hasta un montón de arbustos. Guardia: Te tengo… El hombre se prepara a atrapar al ave pero justo en ese momento recibe un fortísimo golpe en la nuca por parte de Mia. Acto seguido, es atado por las cintas de Taylor y arrojado a los arbustos donde nadie lo vea. Hecho esto, la entrada a la caseta está libre. Kin: No hay moros en la costa. Belén: Vamos, antes de que aparezca alguien. Los piratas entran sigilosamente y de uno en uno para evitar hacer ruido. Por su parte, Jean y Angélique continúan con su distracción de forma sublime. Con otro giro, el Tacón Escarlata enreda su pierna en el cuerpo de su compañero y este la sostiene con fuerza para luego hacerla doblarse hacia atrás con fuerza, lo que causa que el elaborado peinado de la joven se deshaga en una melena de fuego desatado que casi roza el suelo. Caballero: ¡Que movimientos! Señorita: ¡Que pasión! La joven se vuelve a levantar y toma las manos de su amigo de blanco frac, dando juntos una serie de veloces y rebuscados pasos alrededor de la pista de baile , la cual ha quedado enteramente vacía para permitir el libre paso de la pareja, la cual enlaza y desenlaza sus piernas una y otra vez. Jean luego hace girar a Angélique a gran velocidad y la envía lejos de su cuerpo para después evitar que se vaya sosteniéndola de la mano de último segundo, mientras ella mira sugestivamente a los caballeros fuera de la pista. Joven: * tragando saliva* Wow… La pellirroja vuelve y abraza a su amigo por la espalda, mientras que este la hace dar la vuelta para ser quien la abraza por la cintura mientras dan potentes pasos por toda el circuito de danza con él teniendo su rostro metido en el cuello de ella. Los testigos ya no tienen más palabras, solo hacen sonidos propios del asombro, mientras que Katrina observa confundida por completo. Katrina: ¿(Qué… que demonios están haciendo?) La pareja deshace el abrazo y junta sus manos una vez más, bailando muy pegado mientras el libera una de sus manos y la pasa seductoramente sobre el cuerpo de su navegante sin tocarla, para dar una última vuelta. Por último, Jean alza a su compañera hasta que sus pies se despegan de piso y terminan el baile tomando ella la fuerte espalda de él y él tomando la delicada cintura de ella, tocándose casi sus frentes a la vez que la música finaliza y la gran mayoría de los observadores estalla en aplausos. Angélique: No esperaba que fuera tan buen bailarín, joven Black. Jean: Le devuelvo el cumplido. Gracias por acompañarme en esta pieza, señorita Angélique. Capitulo 288: Cosas Ivonne: ¿Qué una pareja hizo que mientras no estaba? Sirviente: Se pusieron a bailar tango en medio de la pista frente a todos los invitados. Nadie ha dejado de hablar de ello. Ivonne: Ah si. ¿Y quién era la dichosa pareja? Sirviente: Nadie está muy seguro. Katrina simplemente intenta mantenerse calmada y sin decir nada, aunque no puede evitar sentirse intranquila, tanto por lo sucedido en el vals y el tango, como por la molestia actual de su madre, que hace que de alguna forma su cabello se erice un poco, al grado incluso de parecer que crece. ¿O será…que de verdad está creciendo? Ivonne: Que ultraje. Robar la atención en el día más importante de la vida de mi hija. ¡Busquenlos! Sin embargo, tras tan notoria muestra en la pista, Jean y Angélique desaparecen tan rápido como aparecieron. Algunos de los asistentes a la fiesta incluso empiezan a rumorar que la elegante pareja se ha escapado a algún lugar oculto para consumar su pasión en lo carnal, pero en realidad Jean y Angélique permanecen fuera de la mansión, escondidos en el techo mientras entablan conversación con sus compañeros y aliados vía Den Den Mushi. Jean: ¿Han encontrado algo? James: Aún no. Solo unas escaleras que nunca terminan, y varios guardias que ahora están noqueados. Pero Evangeline dice que las voces que percibe son más fuertes, así que debemos estar acercándonos. Jean: Perfecto, avísenos de cualquier progreso. Ka'cha Angélique: Entonces, ¿Ahora que? Jean: Hay que esperar. Una vez que encuentren a los prisioneros, los sacaremos a todos de ahí y cuando la credibilidad de Hiedra esté por los suelos, nos llevamos a Katrina de vuelta con nosotros. Angélique: (suspirando) Ok… Jean: No te preocupes, la traeremos a salvo. Por su parte, el resto de los piratas continua bajando por las escaleras, con Evangeline sintiendo cada vez más fuerte las presencias de los esclavos. Evangeline: Santo señor, son cientos… Finalmente, los piratas llegan al final de las escaleras y hasta una especie de arco con una puerta enorme. Belén: Muy bien, detrás de esa puerta deben de estar los prisioneros. Kin:¿ Están listos? Los piratas truenan nudillos y cuellos, sacan armas escondidas en sus trajes y vestidos y en el caso de James, Da un vistazo rápido a la fotografía de su hermana para darse inspiración. Tras esto todos asienten. Belen: Vamos. Los piratas abren el portón con cuidado, y tras hacerlo se llenan de horror por lo que ven. Cientos de esclavos en condiciones infrahumanas. Algunos de ellos enjaulados, otros encadenados. Algunos de ellos gritando por ayuda, otros llorando, otros más sugiriendo en silencio. Los que intentan luchar o desobedecer son sometidos por la fuerza o mediante intimidación. Pero sin importar su estado o condición. Sin importar su edad, género o raza, todos tienen un rasgo físico en común: La flor de Water Ivy que ha sido marcada a fuego en su piel. Taylor: ¿Qué clase de persona haría esto? James: Créeme, no son personas. Ni siquiera entregan en la categoría de monstruos, los monstruos tienen sentimientos. James recuerda aquel fatídico día en el que una sirena de grandes dientes arranco a su hermana y a su ojo lejos de él. James: Ellos son cosas… Belén: No se distraigan. Llego el momento de liberar a toda esta gente. Mantengan el sigilo si pueden y si no, acaben con el que se de cuenta. Todos: Entendido. Mientras varias decenas de carceleros hacen sus rondines, estos empiezan a caer como moscas por los ataques de los piratas. James dispara con su revolver apache para evitar causar conmoción mientras que Evangeline, en ausencia de su carcaj usa una única flecha unida a su arco con una cadena que recarga una y otra vez. James: Alpha Shot. Evangeline: Loop Arrow. Conforme empiezan a caer los primeros guardias, Mía y Bert toman sus llaves y comienzan a liberar a enjaulados y encadenados, mientras que Taylor ayuda a los más heridos y enfermos. Mujer: Gracias, muchas gracias. Hombre: Nos han salvado. Belen: Hagan lo que les diga por favor. Corran en esa dirección, ahí hallaran unas escaleras. Cuando lleguen hasta arriba, llamen toda la atención que puedan y digan a la gente del lugar que quien les hizo esto fue Ivonne Winchester. La gente, aunque temerosa y confundida, sigue las instrucciones que les ha dado la mujer. Sin embargo, con la caída de los carceleros y la liberación de los prisioneros, empiezan a aparecer los tenientes de Water Ivy, determinados a acabar con la situación. Smith: ¡Vuelvan a sus celdas! El enorme hombre choca sus puños con fuerza, causando temor en los antiguos cautivos que ya corrían a la salida. Pero cuando se dispone a atacarles, Mia se interpone, interceptado el puño de hierro de Smith con su Estilo del Barril Enorme. Mia: Sigan corriendo. Yo me encargo. Bert por su parte sigue liberando prisioneros pero justo cuando está por abrir otra jaula, esta es cerrada de golpe por Carbine y su escoba, la cual muestra una sonrisa enorme, trémula y atemorizante. Bert: ¡Tu otra vez! Carbine: Hiedra no se puede enterar de esto. Me matara si le vuelvo a fallar. ¡No puedo fallar! En su propio lado, Taylor es guiado por un niño hasta su madre la cual está tan enferma que no puede levantarse. Niño: Está por aquí. Por favor ayúdala. Pero mientras el pequeño corre es alcanzado en la cara por un latigazo, haciéndole caer al suelo llorando. El latigazo viene de mano de Wesson, el cual , con expresión sádica, intenta atacar nuevamente. Sin embargo, el látigo es detenido por una de las cintas de Taylor. Taylor: ¿Estas bien? Niño: (moqueando) S…si. Taylor: Ve con tu madre. Iré a atenderla en cuanto acabe con esto. El niño sale corriendo y Taylor de queda enfrentando a Wesson, el cual lo mira con interés por detrás de sus gafas tintadas. Wesson: Que gesto tan noble. Cuando acabe contigo si quieres puedes recibir los azotes de los otros esclavos. La operación se convierte en combate. Capitulo 289: Imperturbable Prisioneros: ¡Corran! ¡Corran! Los esclavos van subiendo las escaleras mientras que frente a estas se da una batalla que definirá si mantienen su actual y escasa libertad o vuelven a su terrible encierro. La pelea entre Mia y Smith. Mia: ¡Estilo del bloqueo de gargantas! La bebedora intenta dar un golpe a la tráquea de Smith, con la intención de inmovilizarlo. Sin embargo, este la toma por el brazo antes de que ésta pueda acercársele siquiera, para luego arrojarla con su fuerza bestial. Smith: Red Bullet. Mia: ¡Woahhh! Aunque aturdida por la velocidad y la fuerza con la que es lanzada, Mía alcanza a corregir su caída, logrando aterrizar sobre sus dos pies, aunque con problemas para mantener el equilibrio. Mia: ¡No te caigas, no te caigas, no te caigas! Smith aprovecha el momento para volver a atacar a la pelinaranja, pero está atinadamente aprovecha su desequilibrio para tambalearse y desconcertar a su rival, para luego darle un potente golpe justo en la cara con una de sus poses más raras. Mia: ¡Estilo de la Flauta Larga! El golpe pilla desprevenido al teniente carcelero, haciéndole retroceder. Este se toma el mentón un momento, algo dolorido y luego se lanza hacia el frente con una fuerza bestial. Smith: Red Rocket. Con ambos puños de frente, el carcelero da un golpe sorprendentemente certero y veloz en la espalda de la pelinaranja, estrellándola está vez patas arriba contra la escalera. Mia:…Auch… La mujer se levanta con cierta dificultad, se truena la espalda y luego vuelve tomar posición de batalla. Mia: Debo aceptar que creí que eras uno de esos gorilas lentos y torpes. Pero me equivoqué, eres rápido. Smith: Es una de las cosas que un asesino debe ser. Veloz, certero imperturbable. Mia: ¿Ser aburrido está en tu lista? Porque estás haciendo que me dé sueño. Tras el comentario, Smith vuelve a lanzar un puñetazo aunque no parece molesto en absoluto. Mia lo esquiva y esperando exasperarlo para que cometa errores, le lanza una sarta de insultos hacia el asesino. Gorila, cara de imbécil, bola de músculos sin cerebro entre otros sin embargo este continua atacando sin siquiera inmutarse por los insultos. Mia: Vaya, si era en serio lo de imperturbable. Smith: Y no solo eso. Como carcelero, mi deber también es ser implacable. Red Bomb. Mujer: ¡Cuidado! Los gritos de los prisioneros se hacen presentes cuando Mia intenta detener un de los poderosos golpes de Smith con su estilo del Barril. Sin embargo, los picos de hierro que lleva en los puños se clavan profundamente en las palmas de sus manos, haciéndola sangrar y manchando ligeramente de rojo su impoluto vestido blanco. Hombre: Señorita, ¿Está bien? Mia: ugh…no es nada. Sigan moviéndose. Salgan de aquí. Con sus manos heridas e incapaces de formar un puño apropiadamente, la bebedora decide tomar otro enfoque en el combate: usar las piernas. Mia: ¡Estilo de pierna doble! Sin embargo, el entallado vestido de la cocinera impide usar su estilo como debería, ya que no le permite alzar las piernas más allá de cierto punto. Mia: ¡Aishhh! ¡Vestido inútil! Haciendo fuerza y el usando las uñas de sus manos, Mia rasga la falda del vestido dejando sus piernas descubiertas casi hasta los glúteos. Mia: ¡Ahora sí! ¡Estilo de Pierna Doble! La mujer lanza una serie de patadas que esta vez aciertan perfectamente en su blanco, incluso quebrando y haciendo caer las gafas de su rival. Pero hay algo extraño en eso, pues Mia nota que su rival no hizo ni el más mínimo esfuerzo por esquivar o bloquear sus ataques. Mia: ¿Ahora que se trae este sujeto? Pero es entonces cuando Mia se da cuenta de que un minúsculo chorrito de sangre brota de la nariz de Smith, el cual no puede dejarr de ver la parte inferior del cuerpo de la pirata. Mia: Tiene que ser una broma… La chica se mueve de un lado a otro para asegurarse, comprobando su teoría al ver que Smith la sigue con mirada de idiota. Mia: Tchh… pervertido. Menos mal que papá me enseñó que hacer en estos casos. ---- Hace doce años… Una Mía adolescente se encuentra con su padre entrenando Zui Quan. Para este punto Mía ya ha dominado cinco estilos y su padre se dispone a enseñarle el sexto. Mampoer: Muy bien. El siguiente estilo te será muy útil . Aunque con diferentes efectos a los míos. Mia: ¿En serio? ¿Por qué? Mampoer: Por una razón muy simple. Porque eres mujer. Si yo uso este estilo generalmente solo causo risa, incomodidad o la sensación de que soy un loco o un pervertido. Aunque bueno, eso depende de contra quien lo usé. Pero en tu caso, puedes usar tu feminidad para lograr efectos fascinantes sobre los hombres, (en voz baja) y tal vez algunas mujeres pero eso no viene al caso. Mia: Ok. Es raro pero está bien, supongo. Mampoer: El nombre de esta técnica es… Mia: ¡''Estilo de la Diosa Borracha!'' ---- Acto seguido, Mía empieza a dar traspiés y a tambalearse pero a diferencia de sus otros estilos, esta vez lo hace femenina y seductoramente, incluso emitiendo sonidos sugerentes. Smith: Oh… Aprovechando que Smith está totalmente perdido en su figura , Mia le propina varias fuertes patadas en las costillas. Smith: Huhh.. El dolor saca al hombre del trance por momentos, pero al ver a Mia siente que vuelve a caer así que agita la cabeza para tratar de aclarar su mente. Smith: No… controlateeeee… Mia, temiendo que su enemigo pueda retomar su cordura, toma una medida más drástica al desgarrar los tirantes de sus vestido y permitir que sus senos se asomen un poco más de lo que deberían. Ante esta visión, Smith se pierde por completo. Smith: Hehe..hehehehehe Mía: Es hora de acabar contigo. ¡Estilo de Fuerza Interna! La Diosa Borracha da un tremendo puñetazo en la cara al carcelero, el cual sale volando completamente K.O pero con las mejillas rojas como tomate, La nariz sangrando, los ojos en forma de corazón y una sonrisa estúpida que emana baba. Mia: ¿No se supone que eras imperturbable? Pervertido... Capitulo 290: Déjame hacerte sufrir Tas su combate, Mia vuelve a sacar gente de las jaulas, no sin antes volver a amarrar los tirantes de su vestido como puede para evitar quedar con los pechos al aire. Mientras tanto, Taylor se encuentra peleando contra Wesson, el cual mueve su látigo con velocidad y gran maestría. Wesson: ¡Smashin' Whip! Con un movimiento de muñeca, Wesson intenta golpear a Taylor, pero este simplemente da un salto hacia atrás, para luego realizar su contraataque. Con sus poderes crea una gruesa cinta y luego la lanza al carcelero para intentar enredarla y azotarlo. Taylor: : ¡Ascending Python! Por desgracia, Wesson se mueve aún más rápido, usando su látigo para enredarla tela del pirata y halar de ella , haciéndole caer de bruces. Taylor: Ugh… Wesson: Jajajaja. Me encanta. Acto seguido, Wesson alza su arco y lo arquea para mandarlo con fuerza hacia el derribado Taylor. Este logra pararse antes de pero no logra evitar el golpe, el cual le da de lleno en la espalda, rasgando a través de varias capas de tela y carne y dejando una herida floreciente sobre la piel. Wesson:¡Slasher! Taylor: ¡Gahh!! Wesson: ¡Si! ¡Siii! ¡Grita! Quiero que grites más! Wesson intenta repetir su maniobra a otras partes del cuerpo del médico pero este esquiva de milagro. Resintiendose de la herida, Taylor intenta algo para cambiar la situación. Taylor: ¡Arboreal Ascending! Con sus poderes, Taylor se eleva enlazándose a una lámpara que cuelga del techo y luego lanzándose en caída libre con los pies dirigidos al rostro del teniente, pero este vuelve a mover su látigo con gracia, tomando a su rival de cabello también rojo por el pie que está más cerca de su cara. Wesson: ¡Human Whiplash! Acto seguido, lo estampa contra el suelo de nueva cuenta, causándole bastante dolor tanto por el golpe como por el hecho de que ha caído sobre la herida abierta de su espalda. Taylor: ¡Ahhhhh, maldición! Wesson: Oh, me fascina. Aunque supongo que el dolor no te encanta a ti. Sin embargo, aunque adolorido Taylor se vuelve a levantar, jadeando por el esfuerzo. Taylor: Si, el dolor es genial. Me hace darme cuenta de que estoy vivo. Impactado porque no esperaba una respuesta de ese tipo. Wesson se queda en silencio por un momento y luego su mirada se ilumina aún por encima de sus lentes. Wesson: ¡Maravilloso! ¡Un masoquista! Así voy a disfrutar mucho más tus gritos. Taylor: Yo nunca dije tal cosa. (Ya pensaba que este tipo era sádico pero no creí que de “ese” tipo de Sádico.) Wesson: Vamos, grita para mi. ¡ Slasher! El carcelero intenta cortar con su látigo al médico, pero este se mueve lejos del suelo mediante el uso de varias cintas que conecta con las lámparas del techo. Taylor: ¡Spider Swing! Wesson intenta alcanzarlo desde abajo saltando pero simplemente no logra la suficiente altura, apenas alcanzando a rozar las plantas de los pies del médico. Wesson: ¡ Vamos, baja! ¡Déjame hacerte sufrir! Taylor: ¡Demonios! No puedo quedarme acá arriba para siempre. Tengo que pensar en un modo de terminar con esto rápido. Es entonces cuando el muchacho se da cuenta de la gran cantidad de jaulas vacías que hay justo en la zona en la que estan. Taylor: ¡Lo tengo! De un salto, el médico baja hasta el suelo. Lo que emociona al carcelero que lo persigue. Wesson: ¡Al fin! ¡Smashin’ Whip! Taylor: ¡Double Python Grab! Usando dos cintas, Taylor detiene el látigo con una y laza una jaula con la otra. Haciendo uso de toda su fuerza, el joven la lanza hacia el carcelero. Taylor: ¡Snake Flail! Distraído porque su látigo ha sido inmovilizado, Wesson no ve venir la caja con barrotes de acero que si dirige hacia el a toda velocidad hasta que ya es muy tarde, saliendo disparado contra una pared. Furioso porque le gusta causar dolor pero no recibirlo y herido en su orgullo, se levanta dificultosamente y espeta un alarde hacia su rival. Wesson: ¡No me…! Taylor: ¡Snake Double Flail- Press! Antes de que siquiera pueda terminar de hablar es aplastado por otras dos jaulas lazadas y lanzadas por Taylor a cada lado de donde está. El carcelero se tambalea unos segundos con los lentes rotos, los ojos en blanco y sangrando profusamente hasta que finalmente cae al suelo. Wesson: …dolío… Capitulo 291: Perra en todo el sentido Tras su batalla, Taylor se pone unas cuantas vendas de su creación en sus heridas y se reúne con Mia, la cual sigue ayudando a liberar prisioneros. Al ver el estado de uno y otro se sorprenden y se ríen. Mia: Jeje. ¿Qué te pasó? Taylor: Un sádico. ¿Qué le pasó a tu vestido? Mia: Un pervertido. Taylor: Jeje, toma. Así no enseñarás tanto. El médico le fábrica a su amiga un manto hecho de lino que la chica usa para cubrirse el cuerpo y luego continúan con su labor. Pero entonces notan algo. Mia: Ahora que lo pienso, ¿Dónde está Bert? El carpintero se encuentra aun peleando contra Carbine, la cual arremete furiosamente con su escoba contra la forma híbrida de la Ushi Ushi: modelo Jabalí. Carbine: ¡Deadly Swept! La mujer da un golpe lateral con el cabezal de su escoba esperando asestar precisamente en la cabeza de su rival. Bert: ¡Hog Smasher! Antes de que logre darle, Bert desvía el “arma” de su enemiga con un potente golpe de su pezuña, el cual tiene tanta fuerza que un incluso la hace perder el equilibrio. Carbine: ¡Woahhh! Bert: ¡Hog Trotter! Aprovechando el desbalance de su rival, Bert pretende patearle con fuerza en la tripa, sin embargo esta en lugar de recomponerse decide terminar de caer para esquivar la patada, luego da un giro sobre su espalda que la hace quedar de cuclillas y desde esta posición, “barre” las pezuñas inferiores de Bert. Carbine: ¡Feet Broom! El jabalí del mar cae de espalda contra el suelo por el ataque, resintiéndose en buena medida de la columna. Bert: ¡Ughh! El Carpintero se vuelve a levantar con algo de dificultad y luego se dispone a atacar a Carbine con sus pezuñas, pero esta vez con una serie de golpes pequeños pero veloces. Bert: ¡Hog Chopper! Carbine: Sweeping in circles. La asesina ,no obstante, logra detener los ataques, simplemente al girar su escoba a gran velocidad. Al creer que ha repelido el ataque en su totalidad, está sonríe, pero su media feliz pronto de disipa al ver que Bert ha lanzado otro golpe con mucha más potencia y que va dirigido justo hacia sus costillas. Carbine: ¡…! Bert: ¡Hog chops- Whole Ribcage! La conserje intenta cubrirse del golpe con su instrumento pero el impacto parte la escoba por la mitad y la envía volando contra un montón de cadenas sueltas. Tras esto, la mujer se levanta seriamente magullada y visiblemente inestable. Carbine: ¡No! ¡Se supone que yo debo limpiarte! Bert: Pues si me preguntas a mi, creo que estoy “ barriendo el suelo” contigo…pfff… Carbine: Tsk… Sabía que ustedes basuras acabarían siendo una molestia. La mujer, visiblemente molesta, adopta pose de batalla , pero esta luce un tanto…¿Salvaje? Cosa que llama la atención del hombre Jabalí. Carbine: Menos mal que tome medidas. ¡Ahhhhhh! Hace unas semanas… Carbine entra a limpiar la sangre de Colt que ha quedado en la oficina de Hiedra luego que está lo matara. Su muerte le ha hecho gracia, asesinado por fallar en su misión. No muy lejos de donde estaba el cadáver esta la caja que este había querido traer a Hiedra para aplacar su ira, cosa que llama su atención. Carbine: ¿ Que quiere que haga con eso? ¿ La ponemos a la venta? Hiedra: No. Ese mercado ya lo tienen abarcado y no nos compete. Puedes hacer con ella lo que quieras, Carbine. Carbine: Gracias, Hiedra de las Aguas. Una vez en su cubículo, la mujer se emociona al ver el contenido del cofre. Una fruta del diablo Súbitamente, los músculos de la mujer empiezan a crecer de manera peligrosa. Sus orejas se elongan al igual que thumb|180pxsu boca y está se llena de dientes. Bert: ¿¡Estas jugando!? Finalmente, la piel de la mujer se ennegrece y sus dedos se rematan con afiladas y enormes garras. Carbine: Jeje jejejejeje. Bert: ¡¿Una usuaria zoan!? ¡Imposible! Te vimos arrojarte al agua antes. Carbine: Eso es porque decidí comerla después de enfrentarme a ustedes la primera vez. Comí la Fruta Inu Inu: Modelo Xolo Pero contrario a preocuparse como esperaba la conserje, Bert se siente confiado tras las palabras de esta. Bert: Je, genial. Ahora eres una perra en todo el sentido de la palabra.¡Hog Header! Carbine: Tsk… ¡Rake! Ambos contendientes se lanzan uno contra el otro con gran celeridad. Con garras y cabeza de frente. Carbine considera que es un movimiento muy tonto de parte del hombre Jabalí, pero sorpresivamente, el ataque de Bert resulta ser más rápido que el de ella, evitando sus garras y enviándola a volar mientras que el dolor la regresa a su forma humana. Carbine: ¡¿Qué demonios!? Aghhh no importa. ¡Watchdog! La mujer vuelve a transformarse e intenta morder a Bert en el muslo pero este sobrepasa su velocidad, y la patria antes de que lo haga. La situación se repite unas cuantas veces. Carbine se transforma y ataca solo para ser fácilmente vapuleada por Bert. Carbine: ¡Double Rake! Bert:¡Double Hog Smasher! Con este último golpe, la mujer ya no se puede volver a transformar. Paniqueada porque Bert se acerca a ella amenazadoramente, y confundida por lo sucedido, la mujer comienza a vociferar. Carbine: ¡Pero…soy una usuaria de Zoan carnívora! ¡Debería haberte matado fácilmente!. Pero ante estas palabras, Bert suelta una risotada. Bert: Pfff… por favor. Me tomo semanas acostumbrarme a los poderes de mi fruta y años para aprender a luchar con ella. ¿De verdad creías que por comer una zoan ayer me ganarías hoy? Carbine: ¿¡¿Pero…!? Bert: Deja que te muestre la diferencia de veintitrés años de experiencia. El hombre destransforma su mano derecha y la usa para sostener a la asesina, está trata de cambiar a su forma híbrida pero no lo logra. Carbine:¡No! ¡Se supone que debo acabar contigo¡ ¡No puedo fallar! ¡No debo fallar! Bert: Pues qué lástima, porque ya lo hiciste. ¡Hog Tongue! Con su otro brazo aún transformado, el hombre Jabalí asesta un poderosísimo golpe el mentón de la mujer con tal fuerza que literalmente le deja la lengua de fuera como si se tratara de un perro muerto. Bert, satisfecho con su victoria, se retorna a humano, se acomoda el traje y se va dejando a la mujer inconsciente babear sobre el suelo. Bert: Con su permiso, perra. Capitulo 292: Insostenible Tras la derrota de tres tenientes y buena cantidad de carceleros, así como la liberación de al menos un centenar de prisioneros, la situación comienza a volverse desesperada para Water Ivy. Algunos guardias intentan contactar al exterior para informar de lo que acontece o pedir ayuda pero tan pronto como son detectados, son amenazados por Magnum, el cual dispara con su pistola a los Den Den Mushi que pretendían usar. Magnum: ¿Acaso están locos!? ¡Si llaman a Madame Hiedra nos matara por incompetentes y peor aún si lo hacen mientras aún está la fiesta! Guardia: Lo siento, señor Magnum. Magnum: ¡Tenemos que Controlar la situación por nuestra cuenta y…! Beretta: Te equivocas. Pero supongo que era de esperarse. Eres aún algo reciente en el negocio. Magnum: Pero Beretta... Beretta: Es señorita Beretta para ti. Y date cuenta, la situación ya es prácticamente insostenible. Los del Ave Azul volvieron, hemos perdido a la mitad de nuestra gente, los prisioneros ya se dirigen hacia la superficie y en cuanto lleguen arriba, los invitados los verán, se descubrirá todo y se irá al retrete todo nuestro trabajo. Magnum: ¿Entonces que hacemos? Beretta: ¿En serio no se te ocurre nada? Estas verde en todos los sentidos, cosita. La mujer aprieta la mejilla de Magnum para humillarlo y luego responde su pregunta. Beretta: Lo que hay que hacer es llamar a Hiedra ahora, mientras aún hay tiempo. Así puede inventarse una excusa para echar a los invitados y luego podremos recapturar a los prisioneros y matar a estos desgraciados del Ave Azul sin preocuparnos por el público. Magnum: Oh, entonces…supongo que está bien que llamen a Beretta. Guardia: Pero, señor. Usted le disparo a mi Den Den Mushi. Magnum: Oh ,cierto. Entonces yo la llamo. Beretta: No hace falta, yo lo haré. Pero justo cuando ambos tenientes sacan sus aparatillo, estos son enviados a volar por dos súbitos cortes provocados por Belen en su forma híbrida, tan veloces que apenas y la ven pasar. Belen: Ella no se enterará. No aún. El guardia que está ahí intenta disparar a la mujer pero tan pronto intenta apuntar es noqueado de una patada por Kin, la cual sonríe con cierta picardía tras haber rasgado su vestido. Kin: ¿Qué modales son esos? Tratar de disparar a una dama y hacer que otra muestre de más las piernas. Las piratas del Zafiro acorralan a los tenientes, causando la inquietud de Magnum, pero no la de Beretta. Magnum: ¡Tenemos que derrotarlas y avisar a la Madame! Beretta: ¿Tenemos? Me suena a manada. Tu te quedas a luchar con ellas, yo iré a avisar a Hiedra. Acto seguido , la pelipurpura dobla sus arqueadas piernas de forma inusual y da un salto que aparentemente es tan potente que libera una pequeña explosión de uso tacones y le permite escapar del lugar mediante lo que parece ser una escalera de emergencia alterna a la entrada principal… Kin: Tu ve tras ella, Belen. Yo me quedo con el chicuelo. Belen: Vale. Ten cuidado. La mujer paloma se va volando tras Beretta y Kin alza una pierna de manera amenazadora, mientras que Magnum apunta su arma estando determinado pero temeroso a la vez. Capitulo 293: Errores y Fallas Magnum: ¡Sure Kill! El joven asesino descarga su revolver tratando de disparar a Kin. Sin embargo, está simplemente da un salto con sus poderosas piernas para esquivarlo y aprovechando que el arma de su rival no tiene municiones, pone sus pies en flecha y direcciona su cuerpo hacia Magnum, dejando que la gravedad haga el resto del trabajo. Kin: Silver Moon Fall Magnum, sin embargo, alcanza a esquivar el ataque en caída libre, saltando un segundo antes de ser alcanzado, a la vez que saca un cargador de su bolsillo y lo introduce en su revolver. Magnum: ¡Slow Kill! El joven teniente dispara una bala a la vez cada cierto intervalo de tiempo, esperando a tener bienapuntada a la Piernas Largas. Kin, sin embargo, no deja de moverse, haciéndole imposible acertarle. Kin: Fallaste ,fallaste ,fallaste. Magnum: ¡Ahhh! ¡Deja de moverte, maldición! Kin: Nah, no quiero. ¡Gold Comet Smash! La mujer se propulsarse velozmente hacia el una vez que el cargador del teniente novato se acaba, dispuesta a darle una velocísima y poderosísima patada giratoria vertical en la parte posterior de la cabeza. Este logra esquivarla lo suficiente como para evitar que lo desnuquen pero el golpe si le da un hombro, dañándolo de importancia. Magnum: ¡Ughh, carajo! Kin: Vaya, eso es muy sencillo. ¿Qué acaso eres nuevo? Magnum: ¡Si! Kin: ¿En serio? Yo lo decía de chiste. En ese caso esto será pan comido. Magnum: ¡No me SUBESTIMES! El joven carga su revolver con una sola mano y apunta a Kin con su brazo bueno. La Piernas Largas se dispone a esquivar, confiada, sin embargo, en lugar de accionar el gatillo, este presiona un pequeño botón justo al lado, lanzando un destello cegador desde el cañón. Kin: ¡Ughh¡ ¡¿Qué demonios…!? Aprovechando la ceguera temporal de su oponente, el asesino le dispara, pero está se mueve ligeramente de manera instintiva, dándole en el brazo en lugar de la idea original de darle en el corazón. Kin: ¡Ahhh, carajo! Magnum: Tskk..falle. Kin se toma el brazo, dolorida y sangrante pero a pesar de todo, sonriente al punto de verse burlona, lo que perturba al asesino. Kin: Je , no lo vi venir. ¿Pero porque si podías hacer eso no lo hiciste desde un principio? ¿Se te olvidó o te confiaste? Magnum: Ahmm …yo…¡Cállate, no es de tu incumbencia! Kin: Como sea, error de novato. Magnum: ¡Qué te calles! El muchacho intenta repetir su táctica de cegar y disparar , pero cuando el destello se disipa, Magnum se sorprende al ver que ha fallado abismalmente y que su rival ahora trae puestas sus tan distintivas gafas tintadas, las cuales llevaba ocultas bajo su vestido. Magnum: ¿Pero que demonios? Kin: Protección contra la luz, novato. El joven, al ver que su artimaña ahora es inútil, se desespera, tratando de vaciar su cargador sobre ella. Sin embargo, está esquiva con facilidad mediante pura velocidad o saltos rebuscados, para luego acercarse peligrosamente hacia el con una pierna doblada. Kin: ¡Platinum Rocket! Con una patada de potencia inhumana, la mujer piernas largas estrella al teniente novato a través de varias jaulas, atravesandolas hasta detenerse en un muro, en K.O. y prácticamente humeando por el golpe. Kin: Je, genial. Creo que rompí mi récord. Habiendo terminado con Magnum, Kin se dispone a seguir a su compañera, esperando que esta haya detenido a Beretta exitosamente, pero encuentra en su lugar algo que la perturba. Al subir por las escaleras de emergencia, Kin encuentra una diminuta cascada de sangre bajando aparentemente desde muy arriba. La longitud del rastro de sangre y el hecho de que continua escurriendo la hacen darse cuenta de que hay alguien inmóvil más arriba y que está prácticamente desangrándose. Kin: Belen jamás lastimaría a alguien asi… La mujer sube corriendo las escaleras, con una corazonada terrible que resulta ser cierta. Kin: ¡Belen! Su compañera está tirada contra una pared, tratando de tapar una grave herida en su cuello que añade carmesí a su ya de por sí vestido rojo. Kin corre de inmediato junto a ella, tratando de parar la hemorragia con sus manos. Belen: (Apenas audible) Lo siento… je… falle en detenerla… Capitulo 294: Tu sabías de esto Kin de inmediato alerta al resto de lo sucedido vía Den Den Mushi mientras se queda junto a su camarada tratando de parar la hemorragia. Taylor no tarda en arribar para curar las graves heridas de Belen, mientras que Evangeline y James , que ya han acabado con prácticamente la totalidad de los guardias, se ofrecen para cazar a Beretta. James: Atiendan a Belen y sigan sacando a los esclavos. Nosotros nos encargamos de ella. Los dos piratas se disponen a salir corriendo tras la asesina, pero Belen los detiene con voz débil, advirtiendo que no servirá de nada ir tras ella. Belen: No tiene caso que la persigan … Taylor: Shh… procura no hablar… necesitas guardar tus fuerzas… Belen: … esa mujer ya debe haber llegado arriba …y debe estar por... * cof cof* contarle todo a Hiedra … debemos… kuhhh… detenerla...debemos… Evangeline: Calma, señorita Belen. En ese caso llamaremos al capitán. Él, su honorable ave y la señorita primer Oficial están arriba. Pueden encontrarla antes que nosotros y detenerla. Al menos el tiempo suficiente para que el señor Carpintero y la señorita Mia terminen de sacar a los prisioneros. El plan les parece apropiado a todos, así que sin perder más tiempo, llaman a Jean y compañía. Este responde de manera increíblemente pronta y la inventora procede a informarle de todo con celeridad. Evangeline: Entonces, tiene que encontrarla antes de que le diga a Ivonne y detenerla el tiempo suficiente como para que los primeros esclavos lleguen a la superficie. Jean: ¡Entendido! Bien ,ya escucharon, chicos. Debemos encontrar a la mujer de piernas torcidas. El peliazul y su camarada pelirroja bajan del techo de la mansión sigilosamente y se disponen a buscar a Beretta dentro del gran salón de la mansión, mientras que Big Bird se queda sobrevolando el área externa con el mismo objetivo. Sin embargo , al par en el interior le es difícil buscar sin llamar la atención pues tras su espectacular acto de antes, son reconocidos, elogiados y agobiados por buena parte de los invitados. Señorita: Mira ,son ellos. Caballero: Que forma tan apasionada de bailar. Jean y Angélique intentan quitarse a sus admiradores cortésmente, notando entonces y con horror, que Beretta ha logrado llegar con Ivonne y ya está contándole todo. Jean: (¡Maldición!) Angélique: (Oh no…) Ivonne: ¿¡Los Piratas del Ave Azul?! Beretta: Si, Madame. Lo siento, nos tomaron completamente desprevenidos y considere que este era el mejor curso de acción. Ivonne, como es de esperarse, reacciona de manera pésima. Su cabello vuelve a erizarse y sus músculos se tensan de manera extraña. En definitiva podría decirse que crecen. Repentinamente un pensamiento atraviesa por su cabeza, lo que la hace dirigirse a Katrina con aún más ira, pero procurando reprimirse para no llamar la atención. Ivonne: ¡Tu! ¡Tu sabías de esto! Katrina: ¿Qué? Yo no… Ivonne: ¡No te hagas la tonta conmigo! ¡Tu y tus sucios amigos planearon todo esto desde el principio! Katrina: ¿De qué… que estás hablando? Sin embargo, tras lo que ha presenciado durante la noche, Katrina no puede negar que, aunque ella no tuvo nada que ver, si sabía que sus amigos estaban haciendo algo y trata de callarselo lo mejor que puede, sin embargo las inmensas ganas de llorar que siente la delatan. Ivonne: Justo cuando creí que empezabas a comportarte. Mañana, María se muere. Eso tenlo por seguro. Katrina: ¡No, mamá , por favor! Fúrica, Ivonne se dispone a abofetear a su hija tal como hizo antes en la noche. Pero Beretta la detiene antes de que lo haga. Beretta: Tranquila, Madame No haga una escena. Todavía podemos salvar esto. Aún tenemos hombres y aún me tiene a mi. Dispense a sus invitados y podremos recapturar a los prisioneros y acabar con ese asunto tan molesto de los del Ave Azul. Aún estamos a tiempo, Hiedra. Aunque bastante exasperada, Ivonne logra recobrar su compostura e incluso pensar en un plan aún más perfecto que el de su mano derecha. Ivonne: Se me acaba de ocurrir una manera de tomar todo esto a nuestro favor. La mujer sonríe súper siniestramente para satisfacción de Beretta y completo terror de Katrina Ivonne: Llama a los 30’ 30’ de inmediato. Beretta: Fufufufu….Por supuesto, señora. Categoría:Partes de artículos